Cold As Ice
by CallidoraMalfoy1228
Summary: Brielle Jade Curtis is Sodapop's twin sister. Two weeks before her eighteenth birthday, Brielle is attacked on her way home and raped. The man who raped her is none other than Kodak Winston, Dallas' older brother. His actions will start a war between Tulsa greasers and Dallas' old New York gang. First Chapter Re-Written.


Summary: Brielle Jade Curtis is Sodapop's twin sister. The only girl in a family of greaser boys, Brielle has grown up with some of the most overprotective boys on the planet. Her best friend is Dallas Winston, the former New York gang member with a wicked temper. Two weeks before her eighteenth birthday, Brielle is attacked on her way home and raped. The man who raped her is none other than Kodak Winston, Dallas' older brother. Kodak's actions will jumpstart a war between Dallas' old gang and the greasers of Tulsa.

 _Author's Notes: I just finished reading The Outsiders for what must've been the zillionth time and I came up with this idea all on my own. This takes place after the book but is AU in the fact that Dallas doesn't die. This will contain Sodapop/Steve Dallas/Brielle Ponyboy/Two-Bit. I'm not sure how long it's going to be yet but I assume it'll be pretty long. I hope you enjoy this and remember to review._

 _Callidora._

 **One**

It was starting to rain out by the time I started for home. Dally and I had been out at the Nightly Double most of the night, though we hadn't actually watched the movies. As was our usual routine, we spent most of the evening talking and arguing over every subject under the sun. It had been a good night and one I'd needed after the fight I'd gotten into with Darry. My oldest brother could be a bit of an ass at times and was always on my case for something or other. It could get annoying at times and, unlike Sodapop, I did not have the patience to deal with it most of the time.

It wasn't that I disliked my oldest brother. In fact, I loved him. He'd done what most men wouldn't do and stepped up to take care of the three of us after our parents died. But he was often stressed and worried too much. He was our oldest brother and he'd never expected to have to raise us. It caused too many fights between the four of us and I was beginning to tire of it. Thankfully, I always had Dallas to run to when being at home wasn't the best option. For all his faults, my best friend was always there when I needed him.

I was rounding the corner towards the empty lot when I saw him. He was a tall man with white blonde hair and blue eyes even colder than Dally's. Whoever he was, though, he looked like Dally. Older and meaner…but he looked like Dally. I didn't feel safe, though, like I always did with my best friend, and so I sped up. Home wasn't far away and I could get there pretty quick if I ran. Still, I didn't want to run if I didn't absolutely have to.

His hand landed on my shoulder before I even really knew what had happened. The man spun me around and shoved me hard enough that I landed on my ass in the dirt. Before I had a chance to even think about what was happening, he was on top of me, yanking at my clothes. I struggled against him with everything I had – and I'd grown up wrestling with the boys – but it was no use. He was too much stronger than me. Instead, I opened my mouth to scream for the boys and found it stuffed with some sort of cloth. I nearly gagged at the taste of stale sweat.

"You're Dally's girl, ain't you?" He sneered, kneeling on my chest so I could barely move.

I just glared at him, wondering who the hell he was and what he wanted with me. Dallas didn't ever talk about his family much. He and his dad didn't get along and I had no idea if he had any other family. Whoever this was, he was related to Dallas. Brother or cousin, I didn't know. But he was definitely related.

Fear began to rise in my throat as he began yanking his own pants down. I'd gone to school with a girl who'd been raped once and it wasn't something I'd ever wanted to experience. And everyone in Tulsa knew me, knew my brothers and the gang, and knew what a suicide mission it would be to touch me. So, I'd always been safe. But whoever this was didn't care about any of that.

"I told Dallas that it was a mistake to leave me in New York. He shoulda killed me when he had the chance." The guy sneered above me, his breath washing over my face. It smelled like stale cigarettes and beer and I gagged again, struggling harder against his hands.

He shoved my underwear aside and I cursed the skirt I'd chosen to wear. Screams bubbled in my throat, locked inside by the gag, and I fought even harder against him. My struggling was in vain. The man shoved inside of me, making tears prick my eyes as he ripped me open. He didn't speak as he shoved into me, just stared at me with those cold blue eyes. When he'd finished, he pulled his pants up and held me down by the throat, his eyes glittering at me.

"You tell Dallas what I did to you, ya hear? Tell 'im that Kodak Winston took your virginity and that I'm not finished yet."

He removed the gag from my mouth and slipped it back into his pocket before taking off at a run. I lay in the dirt for several long moments, tears streaming down my cheeks. I needed to go home, to get my brothers and the rest of the gang but I couldn't do that until I'd regained control of myself. If I went in there sobbing like this, it would do more harm than good. Darry would take one look at me and go on the warpath and the rest of the gang would follow.

Nearly an hour later, I stood up and made my way to the house. I walked slowly, feeling pain bloom below my waist as I walked. All too soon, I was walking up the driveway. I took a deep breath before I walked in the house, knowing that I had to keep my cool while I talked to the gang. It would not do any good for me to lose it in front of them.

Soda and Steve were laying on the couch when I walked in. Two-Bit was laying with his head in Pony's lap, watching Mickey Mouse. Darry was lounging in his chair. Steve and Darry ceased their argument as I entered the house, their eyes immediately going to my face. Soda glanced up at me, his eyes going wide as he saw the tear tracks on my face and the dirt on my skirt.

"What the hell happened to you?" Darry asked, rising to meet me as I shut the door behind me.

"I need to take a shower. Just…someone go get Dallas. Please get Dallas."

Darry's face went stony and he stepped towards me. I took an immediate step back, fear making my limbs go cold.

"No one's doing a damn thing until you tell me where you were! You're an hour late, Brielle!" Darry insisted, raising his voice the slightest bit.

I was embarrassed to find tears rushing to my eyes. At the sight, Soda stepped forward and murmured something in Darry's ear. I normally didn't cry and no one knew that better than Soda. Seeing my reaction must have made my oldest brother realize that this was serious because he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Where's Dally?" He asked, his voice softer than before.

"At Buck's. He's probably sleeping. Just…tell him I need him here. I can't…just **please** get Dallas." I whispered, glancing between Soda and Darry.

Darry nodded. "I'll carry him out if I have to."

"Thank you. I'm going to take a shower."

I hurried past them and into my bedroom to grab an old t-shirt of my dad's and a pair of sweatpants. In the bathroom, I made the water as hot as I could make it and quickly stepped under the stream. For a long time, I just stood there before something snapped inside me and I began to cry again. As the tears streamed down my cheeks, I scrubbed my body until it was raw and – in some places – bleeding.

The water was cold by the time I climbed out and slipped into my clothes. I spent a while combing out my hair and calming myself before I left the bathroom. When I finally re-entered the living room, I found that Darry had returned with Dallas. My best friend was leaning against the wall next to the door, talking to Soda about something. He was shirtless and his blonde hair was wet but he was there and the sight of him sent a wave of relief washing over me. Without really thinking about what I was doing, I rushed towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist. We normally didn't show affection in front of the gang, neither of us liking other people seeing us like that very much. But I couldn't help it. The sight of him there made me feel safe again.

Dallas gave a soft sound of surprise before he wrapped his arms around me and held me. I held on for a long time, unable to think or speak through the terror that was slowly being released. When I finally did pull away, I went between Soda and Steve on the couch. Soda wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me against his side as I struggled to find my voice.

"What the fuck is going on, Bri?" Dally asked, the worry only evident in his eyes.

"Who is Kodak Winston?" I asked, my voice small.

Dally's eyes narrowed. "Why?" He asked, suspicion in his voice.

"Answer the question and I'll tell you what happened."

Dally sighed, leaning his head against the wall. "He's my older brother. We don't get along. He stayed back in New York."

"He didn't stay in New York, Dal." I took a deep breath and looked at Darry. "Please don't let him leave." I told Darry.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dally demanded, the worry beginning to creep into his voice now.

"I was attacked on the way home from the movies tonight. He said his name was Kodak Winston and that you should have killed him when you had the chance." I said.

Dally's eyes flashed and his jaw set. When he spoke, his voice was low and dangerous. "What the fuck did he to you?" He demanded.

I glanced at Darry and he slid into the door, blocking Dally's exit. After a few moments, I looked at Dally and spoke in a shaky voice.

"He raped me. Stuck something in my mouth and raped me. He…he said to tell you that he's not done yet."

Dally's face went cold as ice, his fists clenching at his sides. There was a tense moment in which he didn't say anything. His face was filled with the sort of rage that I'd only ever seen there once and I'd never wanted to see it again. But he calmed himself a moment later, visibly shaking the rage off until it only remained in his eyes. When he finally spoke, his voice was devoid of nearly all emotion.

"He won't get away with this. I swear to you, Bri. I won't let him get away with this."

Soda's voice was soft but it matched the angry determination in Dally's perfectly. "You're right, Dal. He won't. He chose the wrong greaser to mess with."

I shook my head, staring at Dally. "Not tonight. Please just don't do anything tonight? I just want to rest tonight." I swallowed back a lump in my throat. "Dal please don't leave tonight. I…please…"

I was ashamed at the begging but I couldn't help it. Dally and I had always been close. We understood each other in a way we didn't really understand anyone else. He wasn't afraid to be human around him. With me, he wasn't the emotionless hood that he appeared to be in front of everyone else. And right then he was what I needed. Yeah, having my brothers and the gang there was a comfort. I felt safe at home with them around. But I wouldn't truly be able to settle until I was asleep with Dally next to me, his arms around me.

"If you were anyone else, I'd say fuck it and go after him." Dally mumbled. But he stepped further into the house and kneeled in front of me.

"I know." I said. Because I did.

Dally and I had been through a lot together. The death of my parents had hit me hard and Dally had been there to pull me through it. He'd slept beside me nearly every night for the first six months, his presence the only thing that warded off my nightmares. And every time he fought with his dad, I was where he went to calm down. When Johnny died and we almost lost Pony, Dally and I held each other up. There was nothing we wouldn't do for each other and I knew that he meant it when he said that it was only because of who I was that he didn't go after Kodak.

"We'll call Shephard and his gang in the morning. They'll come over and we'll talk about an alliance." Darry said.

Soda nodded. "One of the Brumly boys comes into the DX every morning. I'll tell 'em that we need their help as well."

Pony looked at Darry. "I still talk to Randy. He said to give him a call if I needed anything. His friends are Socs but they're all right guys. I'll tell him what happened and that we need to keep a look out for this guy."

Two-Bit nodded. "I have a few contacts of my own that I'll tell to keep an eye out. This Kodiak dude look anything like you, Dal?"

Dally rolled his eyes. "His name's Kodak and yeah. We look a lot alike but he's older. His hair is also shorter and he has a tattoo with the name Caroline on his left shoulder. Wears a silver chain with a ring on it around his neck." He said.

"We'll get this guy. For now, just get some sleep. We'll deal with everything in the morning." Darry said.

I glanced at him. "We're not gonna fight over where Dally's sleeping, are we? Because I can't do this tonight."

Darry shook his head. "I trust you guys. Just get some rest."

I nodded and rose, leading Dally to my bedroom. Behind us, I could hear the rest of the gang talking in angry-sounding whispers. When we shut the bedroom door, I sank onto the bed and put my head in my hands. Dally sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He didn't say anything but he didn't really need to.

"Why does he hate you so much?" I asked.

We lay down and I rested my head against Dallas' shoulder. "His girl was killed by a rival gang because of something I did. They thought she was my girl and they killed her to teach me a lesson. Kodak never forgave me."

"So, his idea of getting back at you was to rape me? He needs a new brain."

Dally stiffened. "I'm going to kill him. Slowly and surely. I promise you, Bri."

"You don't have to promise. I know you'll get him."

He snorted. "You trust me too much."

"You've never hurt me. I've never been scared of you." I paused. "When he was finished, you were the only person I wanted. I just wanted to find you."

"I'm not going to leave your side until this is over."

"That's fine. I don't want you to leave in the first place. I feel safe with you here." I murmured.

"Go to sleep, Bri. We can talk in the morning."

I nodded and curled tighter against his side, falling into sleep easy. Dallas' arms were warm and tight and I knew I was safe there. Nothing would hurt me as long as Dallas was beside me. This was the thought that lulled me to sleep.


End file.
